ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR
by Carol MacLand
Summary: ¿Será que una persona totalmente desconocida despertara un amor tan grande que la lleve a dejar todo atrás sin importar absolutamente nada? ¿su amigo, su confidente , su otra mitad, podrá aceptar este nuevo sentimiento que alberga el alma de la mujer que por tanto tiempo espero? ¿aceptara Albert ella tiene a ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR?
1. Chapter 1

MINIFIC Participación Especial Navideña a la Nominación de los Bert´s ALSS

Tema: El Amor

Por: Carol MacLand

Basada en hechos reales, no adaptación, universo alterno

Gracias Mayra Exitosa por el tema y el apoyo

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Esa mañana fragmentos de aquella canción tan famosa que había escuchado en la radio cuando regresaba del aeropuerto de despedir a su novio, una vez más, pero esta vez era diferente, sus anteriores viajes eran cortos, este viaje era diferente, no tenía fecha de retorno, de hecho solo tenía un boleto de ida, su corazón él le pidió que le acompañara pero no podía dejar sus estudios le faltaba tan poco para obtener su titulo, alcanzar sus meta, ser lo que siempre soñó ser y poder ayudar a los demás como se lo había propuesto desde que tenía memoria, ese era su llamado, Dios en su infinita misericordia había puesto a personas de buen corazón en su vida y ella siempre creyó que ese sería su camino, sobre tipo por el ejemplo que él le había dado, era un ser humano maravilloso, cariñoso, tierno, desprendido, responsable y lo mejor de todo aquello era que la amaba, siempre procuraba lo mejor para ella y aun desde la distancia la cuidaba.

-¿Puede alguien, encontrarme alguien a quién amar? ¿Puede alguien, encontrarme alguien a quien amar? aquellas frases de la canción que minutos antes escuchara se le quedaron pegadas y se repetía el coro de aquella canción, Albert pensarias que estoy loca, sé que me amas y sé que te amo, si este sentimiento resiste esta prueba se que estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, sin importar lo que suceda o que tu familia no este deacuerdo.

El chofer del taxi que la llevaba a la universidad la veia extraño, pensaria que aquella joven estaba loca, porque reía y negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, como si alguien le contara un chiste, al llegar a su destino, ella parecía tener la mente en otro lugar, si su mente y su corazón iban en un avión rumbo a Europa, aquel apuesto rubio se había llevado con él parte de ella, se había llevado su alma y su corazón

-Tengo que ser fuerte murmuró, el chofer a veia por el retrivisor del veiculo y pudo ver como algunas larimas se escapaban de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, entendiendo que quizas se habia separado de alguien muy querido, el hombre guardo silencio por unos minutos.

-Disculpe señorita, pero el taxímetro sigue corriendo, la voz del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos y después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias, al ver el monto que marcaba aquel contador se ruborizo, no era la primera vez que hacía aquel recorrido y en esta ocasión marcaba el doble del tiempo, por lo que entendió las disculpa que le ofrecía aquel hombre al sacarla de sus pensamientos, que parecía decirle sin palabras que entendía su tristeza.

-No se preocupe, seguramente el tiempo pasara rápido y ahora con tanta tecnología, seguro podrá verlo por uno de esos aparatos, el hombre hacía un gesto extraño con la cara, cosa que la hizo sonreír ahora con más ganas, si era cierto que podría verlo cuando él tuviera algo de tiempo disponible, la diferencia de horarios era algo que tenían en contra, ellos pero siempre habían encontrado la manera de ajustar sus horarios.

-Usted tiene razon, muchisimas gracias, el hombre le devolvía la sonrisa y asiente al recibir el monto por el servicio y abría los ojos al ver que la chica le pagaba de más.

-Por favor guarde el cambio, ella se adelantó sin dejarle hablar

-Muchisimas gracias jovencita, ella solo le guiñaba un ojo para salir casi corriendo al ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca, era tarde ese dia les había llamado a todos los estudiantes del último año de su carrera con carácter de urgencia, al parecer de la universidad había nacido una iniciativa que les permitirá hacer sus prácticas profesionales en la mitad del tiempo, pero aquello tan solo eran rumores de pasillo por fin el gran misterio sobre aquellos le sería develado.

En un auditorio un gran grupo de estudiantes se encontraban reunidos no solo habían estudiantes de medicina, también había médicos ya graduados que realizaban sus especialidades, enfermeras graduadas y aun algunas que cursaban la carrera, bioanalistas, fisioterapiastas, paramedicos, habia personal de varios hospitale y algunos compañeros que ya había terminado años anteriores, aquello parecía ser mucho más grande de lo que todos había imaginado o de los rumores que se habían corrido.

Sin razón alguna su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa, en el lugar en donde habitualmente se encontraba el escritorio de los profesores habían colocado una especie de tarima improvisada, aquello no era normal, algo grande estaba por pasar.

Veinte minutos más tarde entraban varias personas, entre ellos el rector de la facultad de medicina, aquello era algo realmente grande, habían algunas personas que ella en su vida había visto, al frente colocaban un aparato de Vídeo Beam, en cuestión de minutos todo estuvo listo e inició la conferencia, el primero en hablar fue el rector.

-Buenos días, antes que nada debo agradecer su asistencia y el interés, tomen en cuenta que el asunto por el que han sido convocados no es de carácter obligatorio, como pueden ver entre ustedes no solo hay estudiantes, la convocatoria es realizada para todos los que se desarrollan profesionalmente en el área de la salud. Aunque para muchos esta es una oportunidad de hacer en menor tiempo el tiempo que deben cumplir como residentes o pasantes para culminar sus estudios, esto es más un llamado de índole humanitario, si bien representa una oportunidad para ustedes, sera una mision de carácter humanitario y una vez que acepten asumir esta responsabilidad no podrán hacerse para atrás.

-Esto sera algo grande, dijo más para sí misma e inesperadamente alguien le contestó lo que la hizo voltear.

-Eso parece, nunca había visto tantas ONG juntas en la Universidad.

-Si, lo se, contesto ella sin dar mayor importancia al sujeto que le hablaba, el sujeto parecía estar interesado en entablar una conversación con ella pero ella estaba más interesada en escuchar lo que se decia al frente, aquel hombre ya se estaba tornando fastidioso, por su culpa no pudo escuchar lo que terminaba de decir el rector, estaba tratando de controlar el malestar que aquel sujeto le estaba causando, hasta que ya no pudo ms.

-¿Podrías callarte? si no te interesa deberías retirarte y dejar que los que sí tenemos interés en el asunto nos concentremos, su voz suave dejó al hombre con la boca abierta, inicialmente aquel aire inocente de la chica era lo que había llamado su atención, luego fue aquel delicioso aroma que ella emanaba lo que le hizo hablarle pero escuchar aquella voz tan suave era algo inesperado, aquella mujer era la cosa más llamativa e interesante que había en aquel lugar.

Uno a uno los representantes de cada una de las ONG se levantaba y exponer la necesidad de cada una, cada uno era concreto lo más importante era la necesidad de personal médico para atender en varios países después de desastres naturales un terremoto en México, un Tornado justo en Florida, una epidemia en Nigeria, una gran cantidad de desplazados en medio oriente, lo que más le llamó a ella la atención fue ver a un hombre que representaba a una ONG de Alaska, el hombre tenía rasgos típicos de raza, el cabello negro lacio un poco largo, sus ojos un tanto rasgados y su piel un tanto bronceada, el hombre tenía una expresión franca y hablaba con un acento casi imperceptible, aquello llamó poderosamente la atención, aquel hombre era un nativo americano, en su vida había conocido a alguien como él, aquello le hizo recordara su novio, él seguramente sabría de su costumbres y su cultura quizás también sabía su dialecto, a Albert se le facilitaba aprender idiomas y lenguas.

-Que interesante ir al medio oriente ¿no crees? aquel sujeto molesto continuaba con su molestos comentarios.

-Si, ese es el destino, contesto para quitarselo encima.

-El sujeto esbozo una sonrisa, pues ya sabia cual seria el destino de aquella rubia, ahora más que nunca se había interesado en conocerla y de ser posible conquistarla.

-Después de todas las exposiciones, esperamos que ustedes reflexionen y tomen una decisión , lo consulten con la almohada y con sus familiares recuerden qe sera un poco más de medio año lejos de sus familias, novios, amigos y mascotas, que una vez acepten participar y hayan firmado no podrán retractarse.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, uno a uno fue presentando con cada uno de los representantes de las distintas organizaciones que habían asistido aquella convocatoria, cada descripción, cada detalle de la labor social y humanitaria que cada una hacia la dejaba impactada, muchos estaban interesados en hablar con aquellos que proponían ir a el medio oriente y áfrica, a los países del caribe que fueron víctimas de desastres naturales y al país vecino que pasaba un momento bastante duro, pero por extraño que pareciera el representante que planteó la necesidad de ayuda médica en Alaska era poco requerido, Tan sólo cinco personas se le habían acercado para conocerle a él y a la organización que representaba, entre ellas estaba una chica que se le hacía conocida a la rubia, tenia una cabellera larga y negra, estaba vestida a la moda con ropa informal, por mas que trato de ubicarla dentro de sus recuerdos no conseguía hacerlo hasta que alguien llamó la atención de la chica que volteaba con una expresión seria en su rostro al escuchar su apellido.

-¡Hamilto! al escuchar aquel apellido todo en su mente volvió en cámara lenta hasta el pasado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-¿Flamie? ¿eres tu? ¡Flamie! no lo puedo creer Dios mio eres tu, emocionada se aproximo a paso lento, después de terminar la escuela de enfermería le había perdido la pista, aquella chica severa y callada había sido una de sus mejores modelos a seguir, casi se pone a llorar cuando estuvo a su espalda, con voz trémula pronunció su nombre.

-¡Flamie eres tu? la chica volteo con lentitud desde su días en la escuela de enfermeras nadie la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-¿Candy? ¿Que demonios estas haciendo tu aquí? aquellas palabras descolocaron a la rubia que aun estaba asombrada por reencontrar aquella mujer, que aunque ahora vestía a la modo al parecer seguía siendo la misma.

-Si, soy yo que inesperado encontrarte Flamie, el verla la hizo soltar algunas lágrimas, ella que se encontraba melancólica por la partida de su novia, verla la hizo revivir aquel sentimiento de pérdida, el dolor de la pérdida y el vacío que aquellos días dejaron en ella.

-¿No me digas que vienes a traer un jugoso cheque para que el nombre de tu familia quede como siempre por todo lo alto? aquello hizo que todos vieran a la rubiacon curiosidad.

-¿Mi familia ? ellos no tienen nada que ver con el que yo esté acá ¿por que tienes que ser tan prejuiciosa?

-Porque siempre tenías que sobre salir por tu ilustre apellido, siempre los Andrew metiendo sus narices donde no les llaman, mientras los simple mortales debemos trabajar el doble para conseguir nuestras metas.

-Nunca he utilizada el apellido Andrew para beneficiarme es injusto que digas eso, aquel hombre que tanto había llamado la atención de la rubia al escuchar aquello se acercaba a las dos mujeres.

-Creo que se están haciendo notar de mala manera señoritas, aquello les hizo voltear inmediatamente y ver como todos las observaban.

-Maldición Candy, tu siempre haces lo mismo, la morena se retiraba a paso veloz sin dejar que la rubia se defendiera.

-Una mujer con una caracter bastante fuerte, las palabras de aquel hombre llamaron su atención.

-¡Ni que lo digas! aun no logro entenderla después de tantos años.

-Solo el tiempo y la vida podra cambiarla, ella lo veía con curiosidad.

-Candy White Andrew, un placer, ella se presentaba con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Andrew? ¿de verdad es usted una Andrew? ella resoplaba sin darse cuenta, cosa que le causó gracia al hombre.

-Andrew lo que se dice una andrew asi como al ciento por cierto no, pero tengo el privilegio de formar parte de la familia.

-¿No al ciento por ciento? por lo visto ustedes son todos misterioso, todo un enigma su familia, ella solo sonreia pensando en su novio, pues esa era el calificativo que la prensa utilizaba para describirlo pues era un hombre muy discreto.

-Mas que enigmaticos somos discretos señor, ella le guiñaba el ojo.

-Imaneg, llamame Imaneg por favor, creo que uno de tus parientes es colaborador en nuestra organización, es un honor para nosotros o para mi conocer a un miembro de su familia, el hombre hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza y ella le correspondía con el mismo gesto.

-¿Cual de los Andrew? preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues no sabria decirle señorita Andrew, hace cosa de unos años llegó el primer cheque y desde ese dia una vez al mes puntal llega a nuestra sede, así como la ayuda para montar nuestro pequeño ambulatoria, tenemos mucho que agradecer a os Andrew por ello.

-¿Podria por favor mantener ese pequeño detalle entre nosotros? ya ve que no a todos le cae engracia.

-Tan bien humildes y discretos a la hora de ayudar, muy interesante señorita Andrew.

-Candy, por favor solo Candy, el hombre le sonreia.

-Supongo que consultaras con tu familia con respecto a esto, ella arrugaba la nariz.

-No, solo con mi novio, le aseguro que mi tia podria el rito al cielo.

-¿Novio? ¿no eres muy joven para eso? ella reía con gusto.

-Como a una dama no debe revelar su edad, solo le diré que su enfermera titulada y estoy por culminar medicina, y créame tan solo falta el periodo de pasantías para obtener mi título, y si tengo un novio maravilloso, al que le consultaré sobre todo esto antes de tomar una decisión al respecto el hombre la miraba con admiración.

-Te aconsejo lo consultes con tus padres, ella respiraba profundamente antes de contestar.

-Tenga por seguro que de ser posible lo haría, pero como no es posible mejor lo consulto con él, si me permite me retiro debo recibir turno en el hospital dentro de unas horas y tengo algunas cosas por hacer, el hombre le entregó material escrito con información sobre la ONG y el lugar en donde se encuentra, algunos detalles de lo que sería en trabajo y le dio la dirección electrónica para que se empapara de toda la labor que ellos hacían que parecia estar en el fin del mundo.

Ese día la guardi estuvo tranquila, por lo que ella pudo leer el material POP, aquel material realmente estaba llamando su interés, Generalmente, la mayor ventaja que ofrece el P.O.P. es que estos pueden dar una idea precisa de lo que se promociona, este fue un dispositivos que le ayudó a ver atractivo de l zona y las necesidades de las misma, pero además, este era un buen material P.O.P. seguramente muchos estarían interesados en ayudar pues este daba una amplia introducción de lo que sería el trabajo a realizar, el mensaje era conmovedor después de verlo siguiendo un impulso entró a la dirección electrónica que le habia pasado aquel hombre, cada vez estaba más conmovida con lo que veia, despues de todo no era necesario viajar a otros países para aportar un granito de arena y mejor la calidad de vida de otras personas.

Estaba impaciente por hablar con Albert y contarle de todo aquel asunto y hablarle de Imaneg, estaba emocionada y ahora podía comprender porque el siempre hablaba con tan eufórico de su experiencia en áfrica ayudando en aquella clínica a personas de escasos recursos.

La curiosidad le gano y fue por más información, solo sabía que Alaska era uno de los estados de la unión americana, aquello cada vez le atraía mas y mas.

Alaska, Capital Juneau, ubica en la frontera del estado y en la base del monte Roberts. Es una parada famosa de cruceros y solo se puede llegar en bote o hidroavión. Un tranvía lleva a los visitantes a 548 m en el monte Roberts hacia un área alpina con senderos de excursionismo, flores silvestres y vistas del canal Gastineau. También es el sitio del Centro de Rapaces de Juneau, dedicado a las aves locales. Juneau comparte su frontera oriental con la provincia Canadiense, en concreto con la Región Stikine, en la Columbia Británica Canadiense, hacia el este-noreste, tiene un clima que es más suave que su latitud puede sugerir, debido a la influencia del Océano Pacífico. Los inviernos son húmedos y largos, pero sólo un poco de frío para los estándares de Alaska, la temperatura mínima media es en enero, y máximos son con frecuencia por encima de cero. Primavera, verano, y el otoño son frescos a templados, las temperaturas alcanza un máximo en julio, se produce grande nevadas principalmente de noviembre a marzo, los meses de primavera son los más secos, mientras que septiembre y octubre son los más húmedos.

La población nativa es de origen , un pueblo de ricas tradiciones artísticas, con dominio del tejido, la escultura (tótems), la danza y el canto y otras cosas. Los indígenas tlingit, un pueblo integrado por catorce grupos estructurados en clanes diseminados por cientos de islas de la remota costa pacífica de Alaska, desarrollaron durante miles de años una singular cultura totémica y simbólica. Amparado por las montañas Rocosas, las tormentas oceánicas y los fríos, el pueblo tlingit fue de los últimos en ser colonizado por los pobladores e invasores europeos.

-Valla también se organizan en clanes , y es frio, frio, frio, necesito ropa de invierno, fuiiuuuuuu Candy silbaba al leer aquella información, cada que leía algo se le hacia mas interesante, un alerta de emergencia la sacó de la lectura y se prepararon para atender a los pacientes que estaban por llegar, unas cuantas ambulancias llegaban al area de emergencia donde todo se había con prontitud.

Después de un inicio de guardi tranquilo todo se había transformado en trabajo y más trabajo sin darles chance a un minuto de descanso a ninguno de los presente, ella terminaba la guardia agotada, salía de aquel hospital directo a su pequeño departamento, agradeciendo al cielo por la insistencia de Albert en que este estuviese lo más cerca posible del hospital, al llegar e despojo de su ropa y se dio una larga ducha con agua caliente para relajarse y luego meterse a la cama.

Su teléfono repicó y repico pero ella se encontraba profundamente dormida totalmente agotada por aquella noche y una guardia totalmente fuera de control.

-Vanos pequeña contesta, muero por escuchar tu voz, se que debí llamarte hacer horas pero se me fue el tiempo metido entre tantos papeles, Albert estab preocupado ya debían ser ms de las diez de la mañana y ella aun no contestaba el celular o el teléfono del departamento.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

Pasada las tres de la tarde Candy despertaba con el cabello enmarañado, realmente habia tenido una noche espantosa, al verse al espejo casi grita de horror al ver su aspecto, necesitaba con urgencia un baño y un cafe bien cargado, al buscar en su refri no encontró absolutamente nada para comer, al hurgar en su despensa se dio cuenta que había olvidado por completo que debia hacer las compras, por lo general era su flamante novio que quien se encargaba de hacer esas cosas por ella.

-Caray, NO SOY NADA SIN TI MI AMOR, termino popr gritr la ru bia levantando sus manos al cielo de impotencia.

-Por unos segundos, se detuvo e hizo una lista mental, comida, pagar el teléfono, pagar la luz, el agua, buscar el auto, comprar otra bateria para mi móvil, un cargador para el auto, ummmmm ashhh no mejor me voy a un cafe y luego hago todo eso, después de salir de la ducha desenredo su larga y ondulada cabellera y salió como una bala hasta su café favorito en todo New york se deleito con una buena ración de huevos revueltos con tocino, una humeante taza de café bien cargada, un vaso de jugo de naranja un par de hot cakes, se sentía en la gloria con toda aquella comida frente a ella ashhhh.

-En este momento amooo mi vida, se decia para ella misma mientras comenzaba a disfrutar de su delicioso desayuno, al terminar cancelaba su cuenta e iniciaba y comenzaba a realizar las tareas de su lista mental, batería lista, cargador listo, pago de servicos listo.

Por ultimo entro al supermercado, su primer objetivo fue el pasillo de las golosinas, luego donde estaban las pastas y las harinas, tenía pensado hornear un pan y compró varios kilos de harina de trigo, luego fue la nevera de los embutidos, la zon de las verduras, hortalizas y frutas, a la de lácteos y quesos y por último nevera de autoservicio de cortes de carne, eligió algo de pollo, cerdo, carne de res cordero, trataba de recordar las recomendaciones que le hizo Albert la ultimas vez que fueron juntos a abastecer la despensa , después de un vistazo fue directo a la caja, habían varía personas antes que ella formadas para pagar por lo que dejó que su mente volara libremente, la ultim vez que vino a este supermercado Albert le habia insistido que tomara un receso en la universidad y le acompañará, de este viaje solo tenían fecha de inicio, algunas de las inversiones realizadas en Europa estaban teniendo problemas por lo que el debía ira resolverlas.

-Un mes, dos o tres, quizas un año Candy, ni me atrevo a decir ni cuánto tiempo estaré fuera del país, no quiero defraudarte si no regreso en el lapso de tiempo que diga, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas como una suplica, el la veía con aquella mirada que hacía que decirle no le fuera imposible, pero unas horas más tarde ella le daba una exposiciòn de todas las razon por las que no podia acompañarle.

-Suspender por tiempo indefinido terminar mi carrera, no me parece justo Albert, eso sería darle la razón a tu tia, seguro se aferrara más a decir que estamos descuidando nuestras obligaciones, que somos unos desobligados, el solo la tomaba en sus brazos y la sentaba en su regazo.

-Sabes que te necesito, tú eres mi razon de vivir no creo poder resistir tanto tiempo sin verte, sin abrazarte.

-Y tu la mia, te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, ella acariciaba su rostro con ternura, tambien le dolía pensar en estar lejos de él por tanto tiempo.

-También debes recordar la condición que puso la tía para darnos la bendicion, tengo que terminar mi carrera, si lo pospongo un año implicaría tener que posponer nuestros plane un año más.

-¿Si sabes que lo hizo porque pensó que no durariamos tanto tiempo verdad? ella asiente mientras se acercaba para darle una suave mordida en el labio inferior.

-Pensaría que era solo un capricho, o por llevarle la contraria, siempre he creido que la arpía de su hijastra le hizo esa sugerencia.

-Yo tambien, no contaban con hacernos un favor a la larga, ya ves nos dieron unos cuantos años de tranquilidad y sosiego ellas viajan y nosotros estamos tranquilos, aun creo que debiste fugarte conmigo cuando te lo propuse, ella estallaba en risas.

-Pues no, quiero un vestido de novia con una cola muy larga, velo y corona, una fiesta de cuentos de hadas, lanzar el buque, la liga y todas esas cursilerias que se hacen en las bodas.

-Lo se amor y yo quiero darte todo eso y más, se besaban con ternura, ellos ya no eran aquel par de niños que escapaban a escondidas para verse ese tiempo habia pasado, estaba respirando cuando una mujer detrás de ella le tocaba el hombro para que avanzara.

-Lo lamento, enseguida hacia llegar su carrito hasta la caja registradora, había comprado más cosas de las que podía llevar por lo que uno de los chicos que hacían reparto a domicilio la acompañaba con las bolsas de las compras, al llegar al departamento le dio una buena propina al chico que se fue super contento.

-Como te extraño Albert, al ver el reloj en la pared de la cocina se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, era extraño que albert no le había llamado por lo que corrió a revisar su movil, este estaba apagado, habia olvidado cargarlo otra vez, una y otra vez se cacheteo mentalmente por ser tan distraida, de inmediato puso a cargar el teléfono y fue por su libreta para buscar el número del departamento de Albert en Londres, justo estaba marcando cuando alguien toca la puerta, colgó para ir a ver quien era, era uno de los empleados de confianza del corporativo, con una evidente cara de preocupación.

-Señorita ya he venido tres veces, fui al hostal y a las casa de sus amigas el señor está como loco porque usted no aparecía, ella lo miraba apenada.

-Lo lamento Jack, es que tuve guardia nocturna, llegue tan cansada que quizás ni escuche la puerta, luego fui a desayunar y a reponer la despensa, no tenía nada para comer, con una mano le señala las bolsas.

-Deme un segundo y enseguida le ayudo con eso, tomando su móvil marcaba y enseguida le pasaba el celular a la rubia, al otro lado de la línea Albert estaba realmente preocupado.

-¿Candy te encuentras bien? estaba apunto de tomar un avión para regresar, ella se sentia mal por haberlo preocupado a tal punto.

-Perdoname, no quise preocuparte anoche cuando regrese olvide poner a cargar el móvil, esta mañana sai muerta de hambre y no lo revise.

-¡Muerta de hambre? ¿por qué no cocinaste? ya su voz sonaba un poco más tranquila.

-Albert olvidamos por completo reponer la despensa antes de irte, no tenía sino agua en la nevera, del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un silbido.

-Eso fue mi culp amor te prometi ir de compras y lo olvide por completo, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, ya compre todo lo que necesito, o eso creo, tengo mi cuaderno de restas a la mano y todo está bajo control, anoche estuve tentada a llamarte pero recorde que cuando estas alla no tienes horario y luego la sala de emergencia se volvió un caos y ya no me dio chance.

-Habría sido bueno que me llamaras, se me fue la hora y cuando me di cuenta, solo pude darme una ducha y regresar a la oficina, estos es una locura amor, es mucho lo que está en juego,uno de los socios parece que cometió un fraude y estoy a punto de perder una de las inversiones, si no logro solucionar esto y si la policía no da con este sujeto son muchas las personas que perderán su empleos.

-¿Tan grave están las cosas? ella podía ver como Jack se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina acomodando los víveres.

-Albert, ayer paso algo, y quiero contarte antes de tomar un decisión, al otro lado de la linea se hacía el silencio.

-Albert, ¿aún estás alli?

-Si Dios mío Candy no me digas que quieres terminar conmigo, yo dejo todo esto y regresó de inmediato si es eso, tu estas primero que nada o nadie para mi, yo

-No tonto ¿como puedes pensar eso? es solo que hay la posibilidad de terminar antes el último año, del otro lado se escucho un grito.

-¿ESTÁS SEGURA QUE ESO ES POSIBLE? ESO.. ESO SERÁ MARAVILLOSO

-Tranquilo aun no te cuento amr, eso implicaría realizar un voluntariado, tendra que firmar para trabajar con una ONG, fuera del país o en alaska, el silencio no se hizo esperar ella continuaba despues de unos minutos.

-Sería al medio oriente, algún país del caribe donde sucede alguna tragedia natural o Alaska.

-Por lo visto ya lo estuviste pensando ¿no? ahora era ella quien hacía silencio.

-¿CandY? aquel silencio lo estaba matando.

-Aca estoy,y si lo he pensado, es una situación ganar-ganar, ayudo a esas persona y estaría en seis meses disponible para alcanzarte.

-¿Lo has meditado bien?

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Amor ¿realmente estás pensado aceptar? el estaba asustado, si ella decidia ir al medio oriente tomaria el siguiente avión de regreso no le permitiria exponerse por nada del mundo.

-Si, estoy pensando seriamente en esa posibilidad, algo en su voz le dijo que más que tenerlo como opción ya su novia había tomado una decisión.

-¿A donde irias? el rubio estaba temblando al hacer esa pregunta al otro lado del mundo.

-Iría a Alaska Albert, esta ONG es una de las que el corporativo esta apoyando, estuve revisando y la verdad requieren la ayuda, necesitan con urgencia personal médico, además todo esto se está organizando desde la universidad y no muchos se mostraron interesados en apoyarlos, te enviare toda la informacion a tu correo, tendo hasta pasado mañana para tomar una decisión, estaría feliz de ayudar y al mismo tiempo acortar el tiempo que debemos esperar para casarnos.

-Pero serian muchos meses Candy.

-Las cosas están complicada para ti, como lo conversamos antes de irte no creo que regreses en un par de meses y esta es una oportunidad para mi de acumular experiencia, aquello hizo sentir al rubio mal, el había decidido viajar muchas veces mientras ella se quedaba porque estaba en clases y ella nunca se opuso, había pasado casi medio año en Africa solo y ella siempre le habia apoyado.

-Manda la informacion, dejame analizar las cosa, quiero que estar seguro que tendrás como comunicarte y que podré enviarte ayuda de se necesario Candy te parecerá egoísta pero te quiero segura, de preferencia en casa a donde puedo enviar a alguien y verificar que te encuentras bien, aquella palabras casi la hacen llorar, siempre preocupado por su bienestar.

-Sabes que si me dices que no estás de acuerdo, no ire Albert.

-Eso sería más que egoísta de mi parte amor.

-Gracias, era lo unico que podia decir la rubia antes de comenzar a llorar, ante la mirada de un Jack muerto de la pena.

-Amor Jack está esperando por su teléfono, podrías llamarme al departamento, asi te envio al correo la informacion que tengo a la mano.

-Dale las gracias a Jack de mi parte, manda todo lo que tengas yo hare mi tarea , investigaré por mi parte, en una hora más o menos te llamo con un mejor panorama de lo que te esperara en ese lugar, te amo y quieros que hagas realidad todos tus sueños pequeña.

Después de despedir a Jack, le envio la informacion al rubio y luego termino de acomodar sus compras y comenzó a preparar la cena ya se habia saltado el almuerzo y su estómago literalmente estaba gruñendo, habia pasado mas de una hora cuando apago la estufa antes de salir corriendo a contestar el telefono del departamento que repicaba.

-¿Albert? por unos segundos no se escucho nada.

-Lamento decepcionarte Amiga, queria saber si estaba bien, tu novio estaba como loco llamando a todos lados, Patty estaba preocupada pero no pudo llamar antes sus dos pequeños eran un par de terremotos y decidió esperar que estuvieran dormidos para llamar a su mejor amiga y ver que estaba pasando.

-Ya sabes como soy de descuidada, olvide cargar el móvil, estuve de guardia en la noche y estuvo bastante movida llegue muerta.

-¿Y ya hablaron? ese pobre hombre estaba como loco llamando a todo el mundo.

-Si, estoy esperando que me llame de vuelta, espera un segundo que encienda el móvil no sea que me esté llamando y esta apagado aún.

-Tranquila, ya se que estas vivita y coleando, por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera o te juro que llegare a New York en menos de lo que canta un gallo y te voy a traer a marrada y te voy a encerrar en el sótano o en el ático hasta que Albert regrese a rescatarte.

-ja ja ja ja ja eso sería cuando menos durante un año Patty, se escuchó como su amiga suspiraba.

-Ustedes dos o son muy fuertes o muy locos, no se como soportan separarse por tanto tiempo, yo que tu me fugo con el y tan tan la viej Elroy que se ponga a freir esparragos, esta mascando el agua y aun moles esa mujer ni vive ni deja vivir.

-¿Patty? no digas eso.

-Por favor yo no soy la unica que piensa eso, no ves como quiso imponerse con lo de Annie y Archie la mandaron viel largo al ca...

-PATTY POR DIOS, Candy casi no podia aguantar las ganas de reír al escuchar aquello, el móvil de la rubia comenzaba a sonar.

-Patty te dejo me está llamando Albert, disculpa el susto amiga, gracias por estar al pendiente.

-De nada, no te pierdas por favor enseguida se cortaba la llamada y ella corrió a contestar el movil, efectivamente era el.

-¿Hola amor!

-Hola, princesa, ya investigue ¿estas segura de querer ir? ella respiraba esperando escuchar una negativa por parte de su novio.

-Si estoy muy segura.

-Solo te voy a pedir que preguntes antes algunas cosas, en esa zona no llega señal de telefo amor, ya coordina para que te lleves un teléfono satelital, quiero que estes comunicada y estar seguro que podremos hablar cada vez que nos sea posible, un suspiro hondo se escuchó del otro lado.

-Mañana a primera hora preguntare eso, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien amor.

-De eso nos aseguraremos, puedes estar segura de ello, cuéntame cómo estuvo la guardia anoche, apoyarla en aque decisión le estaba contando muchísimo a Alabert tenia un mal presentimiento sobre aquello, pero no podi ser egoista, no con ella.

Pasaron más de tres horas compartiendo lo que había sucedido en las casi cuarenta y ocho horas que llevaban separados, ninguno queria colgar pero a ella la venció el sueño y se quedó dormida con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

Al día siguiente después de tener confirmación de que podía llevar un teléfono satelital y pasarle la información a Albert todo fue un torbellino, ya habia firmado y tenía el itinerario de su traslado en las manos, llegaba una notificación de que se habia enviado hacia Alaska, Albert no solo envio el telefono, tambien envio provisiones ropa de invierno una planta electrica y todas las cosas que pensó podria necesitar su novia durante aquellos meses en aquel lugar.

-En una semana ya estaba todo listo y empacado y la rubia estaba preparada para partir, mayor fue su sorpresa al llegar al ver a la mismísima Flamie Hamilton , ella también había decidido apoyar a aquella ONG y viajar hasta Alaska, junto con ellas otras dos enfermeras y dos médicos mas, en total seria un grupo de tres médicos y tres enfermeras, todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos por aquella aventura que recién estaba iniciando., al llegar el trabajo fue duro porque el pequeño dispensario no estaba bien organizado, mucha de las cosas que habia enviado albert se instalaron en aquel lugar para tratar de hacerlo lo más funcional posible entres las tantas cosas allí se instalo aquella planta eléctrica, de igual manera el bendito teléfono satelital, que por ser el único se mantuvo ocupado por tres días casi de manera continua, aunque ella moria por comunicarle a su novio que había llegado bien, le apenaba decirle a la gente que no lo utilizaran fue como al quinto dia que Albert logro comunicarse despues de pasar mas de cinco horas intentando la comunicación que logro que la llamara entrará.

-Buenas ¿Candy eres tu?

-No, la doctora se encuentra ocupada, uno de los chicos que taba esperando su turno contestaba y prácticamente despacha al rubio cortando la llamada, ella no logró llegar a tiempo de quitarle la bocina al joven antes de que éste cortara, el representante de la tribu que venia tras ella noto la cara triste de la doctora e intervino en el asunto.

-¿Era para la doctora?

-Si, pero le dije que estaba ocupada, el chico marcaba como si nada tratando de comunicarse con alguien, sin éxito al colar para intentar marcar de nuevo entró una llamada, antes de que aquel chico lograra reaccionar el hombre tomaba el auricular.

-Buenas tardes por favor con la doctora Candy Andrew, por favor digale que s es de parte de William Andrew, el hombre se volte a verla, por el tono de voz de aquel hombre podía presentir que se avecinaban problemas.

-Enseguida se la comunico señor Andrew, ella tomaba la bocina temblando de la emoción.

-Albert mi amor ¿como estas? al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica el hombre le hacía seña a todos para que desalojaron la habitacion y le dieran un poco de privacidad, el lugar tenía las paredes tan delgadas que podía escucharse lo que ella decia.

-Claro que te extraño ¿como puedes decirme eso?

-Pero amor es que el teléfono se instalo en el dispensario, ni se cayeron las líneas telefonicas despues de una ventisca espantosa, acá no hay otro medio de comunicarse por ahora.

-Lo lamento, no pense.. si se que fue lo único que me pediste... pero no puedo tener el teléfono para mi sola cuando no hay otro a kilómetros.

-La planta funciona bien.. si no te miento... no tambien la instalamos en el dispensario, es que no tenía... no lo se no sabia que habias pedido eso... lo lamento.

-Si ... lo se... también te amo... tratare de enviarla lo antes posible ¿crees que podrias enviar algunos insumos?

-¿Que sucedió con el sujeto eso? ¿Lo atraparon? valla que es todo un personaje.

-Dios mío Albert olvide despedirme, disculpa con ella ¿Embarazada? ¿Cuatro meses? no te creo

-Dios no voy a estar para acompañarla la rubia lloraba.

-Dile que la amo qe debio decirme quizás ... su llanto se hacia mas copioso y todos la escuchaban con pesar, después de eso respondia con monosílabos entre sollozos.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
